Reacciona! no la amas
by daniziita
Summary: que pasa cuando piensas que estas muy enamorado pero en realidad no lo estas..fic super seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! como estan? bueno este es mi primer fic en fanfiction espero que les guste solo soy una niña de 13 años con una ilusion (tono soñador) jaja no es cierto bueno si tengo trece años y escribo historias :D Esto podra parecer tonto asi que mejor los dejo leyendo**

**recuerden: icarly no me pertenece excepto esta historia que salio de mi loca cabeza y tambien recuerden...no nada mas...solo lean :D**

Genial! Un dia soleado las aves cantan las flores crecen una normal tarde de primavera alegre pacifica….feliz…..claro todo seria perfecto si ayer carly no hubiera terminado conmigo después de 1 mes de relación y yo no estuviera como un estúpido inmaduro echado en mi cama oyendo música mas triste que mi corazón…..paresco emo! …cosa que no soy pero hoy estoy demasiado mal como para pensar…

-Freddie hijo –dijo mi madre tocando la puerta de mi habitación-sal ya no puedes seguir asi

-mama solo vete-gruñi-dejame en paz

-esta bien-dijo – pero algún dia tendras que salir fredwar benson

Solo CARLY

Todo estaría perfecto una tarde preciosa de primavera con mi hermano cocinando tacos de spaguetti y mi carnívora amiga a mi costado pero no ayer termine con freddie me siento culpable pero esque no sentía lo mismo por el…estaba confundida demasiado…necesitaba un tiempo pero ahora freddie esta super deprimido y yo super super culpable

-Hey carlangas! – grito mi mejor amiga entrando por la puerta

-Que hay sam-dije sentándome en el mueble con un vaso de jugo de durazno en mis manos le tome un sorbo y lo deje en la mesita – que onda

-todo bien…con hambre-tocandose su estomago

-era de esperarse-dije sin ganas y con una sonrisa

-Vamos sigues mal por tu rompimiento con fredtonto?-dijo dándose cuenta por eso la adoro me conoce tan bien

-Pues si-dije gruñendo-me siento mal no solo por freddie si no por mi también…yo lo …

-quieres? O lo querias?-dijo curiosa sam

-no lo se sam…..-dije tomando mi vaso de jugo de nuevo-era lo mejor tomarnos un tiempo pero ahora el esta muy deprimido-tome mi jugo

-Ya se le pasara carls-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro en señal de consolacion (n/a consolacion? Jaja )

-Pues ojala-dije abrazando a mi amiga de pronto alguien entro por la puerta alguien que no crei que entraría….

-hey carly-dijo la señora benson (n/a creyeron que iba a ser freddie? )

-oh esto no será bueno-susurro sam parándose y yendo a la cocina con Spencer-ire a la refri

-que pasa señora benson-dije con un poco de miedo-puedo ayudarla en algo

-Si, vuelve con mi hijo!-grito tomándome del brazo

-señora yo….-dije tratando de soltarme pero parecía imposible me había sujetado teeriblemente fuerte –yo…..

-Escuchame bien muñequita-dijo apretándome mas mi brazo haciendo que yo la mirara aterrada y gimiendo de dolor-tu ilusionaste a mi hijo y luego lo botaste como un saco de espinacas

-Señora escúcheme porfavor y suelte mi brazo-dije suplicando lo que hizo que lo soltara rayos mi brazo estaba rojo como un tomate- yo termine con freddie porque estoy confundida –dije sobando mi brazo

-Si pero eso afecto a mi freddie y ahora se la pasa en su cuarto-dijo con un tono de pena

-hablare con el señora-dije a punto de ir hacia la puerta

-no! Le haras mas daño no te le acerques si no es para decirle que volveras con el-fue ño ultimo que dijo antes de irse dando un porton

-super! –exclame con sarcasmo – mi vida no puede empeorar

-de hecho –dijo sam -se te corrió el lápiz

-MI vida es la peor! –dije subiendo a mi habitación

-Carly espera – dijo Spencer –ya regreso

Spencer vino a mi habitación a darme unas de sus "charlas" de hermano mayor

Carly…-comenzo diciendo-no tienes que estar asi hermanita todo se va arreglar

-No porque digas que todo se arreglara se va a arreglar spens – dije triste y con la mirada baja

-ya lo se pero tengo mas experiencia y puedo decirte que dentro de 2 o 3 años todo estará bien-dijo tocando mi cabeza

-d-d-dos o tres años? – dije sorprendida

-no es cierto –dijo juguetonamente- dentro de unos días todo estará bien

-eso espero- dije abrazandolo

Solo Sam

-Abre freddork –dije tocando la puerta de su apartamento

-Que quieres niña-dijo la madre de el tonto-puedo hablar con fredt….freddie?-dije cruzada de brazos esperando una respuesta

-aizh! Bueno pasa y que sea rápido de paso te quedas cuidándolo yo saldré por 57 minutos-dijo viendo su reloj

-claaaaaro –dije rodando los ojos y entre

Cuando entre la mama del tonto cerro la puerta y yo camine hasta la habitación de freddie me rei al ver 2 cuadros en la sala uno de freddie y otro de su madre mirándose con un aspecto gracioso

Cuando llegue al cuarto toque la puerta y nadie contesto talvez estaría durmiendo pero su madre me lo hubiera dicho… _como sea!_ Pensé y entre

-freddie? – me soprendi al verlo wow! Estaba realmente deprimido escuchando una misuca horrible y deprimente como el…..es un idiota!

-FREDDIE! –grite para hacerlo reaacionar

-carly…mi linda carly viniste….eres tu! –dijo

WOW ESTE CHICO SE VOLVIO LOCO!

**si pienso igual que ustedes "que corto este capitulo" si yo fuera le que lea esto ya me hubiera denunciado cosa que no hare porque me perjudicaria a mi misma aunque tambien leo la historia yo as que...mejor me callo! jeje**

**tenganme paciencia y dejen rewievs porfavor! ese es el alimento para un escritor **

**by:Daniziita**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola seddieranos! (o.O) les agradesco mucho por sus rewievs me hicieron muy feliz enserio muchas gracias! Goze mis alimentos xD ahora sin mas preámbulo los dejo leyendo**

**Recuerden : icarly no me pertenece excepto esta historia que salio de mi loca cabeza y bla bla bla lean!**

**Capitulo 2: Obsecion**

Life´s Sam

Demonio! Este chico se volvió loco enserio no pensé que le afectaría tanto que Carly haya terminado con el pero veo que si le afecto y mucho.

Decidi ser buena y calmarlo me acerque ,mas a el me sente a su lado pero antes decidi apagar la aterradora y deprimente música que escuchaba , en realidad era molesta.

-Freddie reacciona! – dije moviendo mi mano para hacerlo reaccionar pero no funciono

-Carly…..mi novia! Viniste a verme – dijo tocándome el rostro – me das un beso?

-Fredtonto! No soy Carly soy Sam – dije hartándome –ya basta deha de hacerte el loco!

-Ven dame un beso – dijo acercándome a el – ven

Me sentí nerviosa el …el….me pedia que lo besara ….rayos! puckett se lo pide a Carly no a mi! Deja de soñar con que el tonto algún dia te haga caso….porque me tuve que enamorar de este idiota el siempre estar enamorado de carly…..pero rayos me estoy acercando mas y mas que hago? Salgo corriendo? Si no hago algo lo besare y tengo que ser fuerte! No lo beses Sam! Aléjate de sus labios!

Bien creo que es imposible estoy a un milímetro de besarlo…bien es ahora o nunca!

Life´s General

Sam se acerco y acerco a freddie sus miradas estaban fijas …..no se despegaban era como si tuvieran un iman en sus ojos…estaban a punto de besarse cuando SUCEDIÓ! Asi es sucedió…

-Auch! – dijo freddie confundido- porque me pegas …Sam…?

(**n/a pensaron que se habían besado? Pues no pensaron mal ja!)**

-Si tarado! Soy Sam –dijo levantándose- esras demente niño!

-Sam lo siento yo….-dijo freddie avergonzado- yo….

-Tu te volviste loco! – dijo gritándole – enserio no es para tanto! Que Carly haya terminado contigo no es para que se termine también tu vida

-Creo que tienes razón….-dijo freddie parándose – superare el rompimiento de mi relación con Carly

-Asi se habla- dijo Sam- aizh! Pero ya me estoy comportando demasiado buena a si que solo piensa en lo que te dije….me voy

-Sam espera- dijo freddie tomándola del brazo y haciendo que sam se sonrojara

-Que?- dijo sam nerviosa

-Gracias **amiga** – dijo sonriedole

-De nada ….Freddie –dijo sam con la mirada baja

Life´s Freddie

Talvez debo hacerle caso a sam dejare esta obsecion por Carly….no me traerá nada bueno seguir triste por eso mas bien me deprimirá mas y ya no pensare en esto todo volverá a ser como antes ahora me dirigiré a la casa de Carly mi ex novia y no tocare el tema…..

Bien ya estoy aquí …atrás de su puerta…..apunto de entrar…

-Carly…hola! –dije sonriente-que hay AMIGA

-Hola freddie – dijo sorprendida –que hay

Pude ver como Sam sonreía una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Que hay Fredifer – dijo mientras comia una costilla

-Bueno hacemos el show o que? – dije divertido

-Claro – dijo Carly confundida y a la vez alegre –vamos ya amigo- dijo golpeándome en el hombro como los **amigos**

-Si hay que hacer un gran show – dijo la rubia Sam

Life´s Carly

Bien me siento mejor veo a freddie recuperado ya eso me alegra mucho ahora todo volverá a ser normal yey!

Life´s General

-Bien en 5,4,3,2, -dijo freddie dando la señal

-Soy Carly Shay –dijo – una niña bien portada y que siempre toma su leche antes de dormir

-Y yo soy Sam Puckett – dijo-una niña traviesa y que nunca se olvida de comer una costilla antes de dormir

-Y yo soy freddie – comenzaba

-A nadie le importa! –dijo Sam volteando la cámara hacia ellas

-Ya no hay respeto! (**n/a lo recuerdan? xD)** – dijo en tono de decepcion

-Bien ahora comenzaremos con una nueva sección en Icarly –dijo la castaña

-A la que llamamos – dijo Sam apretando un botón de control

-ICHAT! –dijeron las dos amigas mientas sonaba un sonido de WOOOO! (**n/a jeje)**

-Hay una chica llamada Carolina –dijo el chico

La chica apareció en la pantalla

-Hola! –dijo Carly

-Que hay niña – dijo Sam

-Hay pues estoy tan feliz de poder estar hablando con ustedes soy su gran fan- dijo la chica alegre

-QUE BIEN –dijero ambas conductoras

-Quisiera invitarlas a una fiesta que dare por mi cumpleaños numero 16 quieren venir –dijo en tono suplicante

-Ah pues…-dijo Carly-claro que dices Sam

-Seria magnifico- dijo alegre Sam

-Y que hay de ti freddie – dijo Carolina

-Claro Carolina – dijo sonriendo

-Bien les enviare un e-mail con los datos del lugar

-Te lo agradecemos mucho –dijo Carly

-Si – dijo Sam

Los chicos terminaron de hacer el show y bajaron a tomar jugo todo estaba muy relajado nadie había tocado el tema del rompimiento de Carly y freddie

-Quieren mi limonada especial?-dijo Carly aplaudiendo

-Ay que asco! –dijo Sam

-Si no la tomas no comeras costillas de mi casa – dijo Carly

-Sirve ya la limonada chantajista! –dijo Sam con desagrado trayendo 3 vasos

-Que divertidísimo será ir a la fiesta no chicas – dijo freddie en la computadora

-Si de hecho – dijo Sam yendo hacia el

-Listo aquí esta- dijo Carly llevando los vasos donde sus amigos – oye Freddie quiero hablar contigo

-Claro –dijo parándose y yendo con ella

Sam solo miro curiosa ella en el fondo no quería que hablaran sobre su rompimiento pero sabia que Carly lo haría

-Quiero hablar sobre nosotros….-dijo- sobre nuestro termino de relación

-Yo no Carly ya paso ok! – dijo alterado Freddie

-Wow Wow! –dijo Sam acercándose a ellos – chicos cálmense

-Diselo a el –dijo Carly poniendo sus manos en su cintura con enojo

-Ya basta Freddie –dijo una civilizada Sam

-Tienen razón –dijo Freddie calmado –lo siento por gritarte Carly

-Esta bien –dijo Carly extendiendo la mano – amigos?

-Claro –dijo Freddie sonriendo

Los tres se abrazaron

**Bien chicos hasta aquí =) ojala les haya gustado y porfavor rewievs si? Dejen rewievs háganme feliz y para el próximo episodio no demorare recuerden que cada rewiev ayuda a mi mente a abrirse mas y me alimento =) recuerden mi frase "el rewiev es el alimento para un escritor (a) " en este caso es alimento para mi**

**Los quiero**

**By: Daniziita**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdón por la demora quiero agradecerles por sus rewievs como mucho y como dicen "barriga llena corazón contento" disfruten la lectura**

Capitulo 3 : INVITACIONES PARA 3

Life´s Carly

Estaba sentada en mi sillón viendo "celebridades bajo el agua" con Spencer , debo admitirlo no me gusta ese show pero bajo el agua estaba Madissen Hill y no esque odie a esa chica pero….a quien engaño si la odio sale con el lindísimo Nathan kress y todos sabemos que Nathan es de Jennette McCurdy o talvez pueda llegar a ser mio…..jeje….es tan lindo.

-Pobre muchacha – dijo Spencer acomodándose en el sofá para ponerse mas comodo

-Nada de "pobre muchacha" Spencer – dije con desagrado – sabes que la odio aparte de que sale con Nathan canta orrible y es ….tu sabes….fea

-Bueno si canta feo…y es fea….- dijo Spencer dándome la razón

-Ahí esta – dije acercándome mas a la tv – mira mira ya no aguanta la respiración – dije -entusiasmada

-Carly no seas tan cruel – dijo Spencer - ay de que hablo es el mejor capitulo de este show

-Que hay cibernéticos – dijo Freddie entrando con un sobre

-Hola – le dije curiosa- que hay en ese sobre

-Ah solo – intento decir Freddie

-Hola – dijo mi carnívora amiga entrando por el ascensor – es Madissen Hill ahogándose? – grito entusiasmada

-Si – dijimos Spencer y yo

-Ok ….en este sobre hay – decía Freddie

-Ah se va a ahogar se va a ahogar – dijimos los tres

-No sean tan crueles

Sam yo y Spencer lo miramos con tantito odio y el se dio cuenta pero vamos! El también quería verla ahogarse

-Se va a ahogar! – dijo sentándose con nosotros entusiasmado

"_antes de que sucediera una tragedia pudimos salvar a Madissen de ser ahogad "-dijo el conductor del show_

-Rayos! – dije apenada

Me miraron con rareza como si fuera un mountruo sin sentimientos

-Que? – dije avergonzada – ustedes querían que se salvara?

Me miraron asintiendo como lo mas obvio del mundo

-Ay bueno …apuesto a que Sam…- intente decir

-No soy tan cruel Carlangas – dijo la niña mas burlona del mundo

"_quiero agradecer por haberme salvado enserio" – dijo Madissen desde la tv_

-Aizh! Me canse – dije apagando la tv – Freddie que hay en ese sobre

Life´s General

-Las invitaciones para la fiesta de Carolina – dijo entregándoles a Carly y Sam las suyas

-No dijo que nos la mandaba por e-mail ¿ - dijo Sam

- Si pero ayer envio el e-mail diciendo que nos iba a mandar invitaciones para poder ingresar sin problemas a la fiesta – dijo Freddie

-Y porque no dijiste nada – dijo Carly

-Ay bueno – dijo Freddie – pero ya se los digo ahora

-Y yo? – dijo Spencer

-Tu no vas – dijo Sam

-Si claro – dijo Spencer triste – niños crueles – se fue a su habitación haciendo berrinche

-Que nos pondremos Sam – dijo Carly emocionada

-Supongo que un vestido – dijo Sam

-Y yo un smokin

- No – dijeron Sam y Carly

-Que? – dijo Freddie

-Ponte algo lindo pero no tan elegante – dijo Carly

-Exacto – dijo Sam – te veras lindo de todos modos

Lifes Sam

Esperen ¿Qué dije? Rayos! Esto me traerá problemas porque tuve que abrir mi boca ahora se dara cuenta de que estoy enamorada de el

-Tienes fiebre Sam - dijo Carly

-Eh no no – dije – tienes jamon?

-Si esta en la nevera solo no te comas todo – dijo mi mejor amiga

-WoW! Estas rara Sam – dijo Freddie

-Sisi claro – dije llendome al refrigerador

Al dia siguiente me fui a comprar con Carly un vestido elegi uno marron corto y ella uno negro no es por nada pero nos veíamos lindas..de ahí fimos a comprar maquillaje un bolso y un regalo para Carolina.

-Hazlo – le dije mientras regresábamos a casa con un helado

- No Sam no lo hare – dijo Carly

-Ya pues

-No llenare mi nariz de helado – dijo mi amiga con desagrado y dándole una lamida a su helado

-Aizh! Amargada – le dije comiendo mi helado

Llegamos a casa de Carly me iba a quedar a dormir ahí nos probamos los vestidos y practicábamos como íbamos a bailar y todo nunca había visto a Carly tan entusiasmada pero por otro lado también me sentía alegre….mañana será un gran dia y talvez baile con freddie….esperen! que dije ay será mejor que duermas Sam ….mañana sábado la fiesta

**No me denuncien se que esta corto el capitulo lo siento el proximo es el baile y estará interesante…se han preguntado que llegaría a pasar si los chicos de icarly beben alcohol en esa fiesta? Lo sabran en el próximo capitulo**

**By Daniziita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí con otro capitulo! ¿Qué hay de sus vidas seddieranos? Espero disfruten este capitulo**

Capitulo 4 : Los efectos del alcohol ¡demonios porque bebi!

Life*s Sam

-Rapido Sam –decia mi amiga desesperada – te pones esos aretes o no vas a la fiesta

Carly estaba loca si pretendía que me pusiera esos aretes tan "fresitas", a las justas accedi a ponerme un vestido corto! Bueno con la condición de que yo eligiera el color y el modelo a si que elegi uno color turquesa con tirantes y algo ajustado lo que hacia que se notara la forma de mi cuerpo o como Carly me dijo "ese vestido muestra el escultural cuerpo de mama" eso me causo risa y esque Carly nunca cambiara pero estos aretes ni loca

-No Carlangas no me los pondré! – dije muy segura

-Y si te doy el jamon que compre hoy que tiene un exquisito olor y sabor?-dijo tentandome ¡rayos! Carly Shay porque sabias mi punto débil

-Ohhh! Esta bien – dije accediendo-solo por el jamon damelos! – le dije quitándoselos y yendo al espejo a ponérmelos

-Que linda te ves Sam! – dijo viéndose al espejo – y yo no me quedo atrás ¡

-Mmm…si tu dices-dije bromeando

-Hey! – dijo molesta

-Estoy bromeando – dije riendo – pero porque tenias que elegir ese vestido extremadamente pegado y rojo?

-No esta tan pegado y míralo! Es hermoso mira el modelo la tela –dijo admirando ese vestido de 200 dolares si! Ella había gastado todo ese dinero por ese vestido que segun ella era "perfecto" en cambio para mi se veía muy provocativo pero aizh! Son sus gustos

-Como quieras Shay! – dije rindiéndome y yendo por mi bolso

-Vamos Freddie esta esperando abajo con un taxi – dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo de su habitación conmigo

Cuando bajamos encontramos a Spencer sentado con palomitas y gaseosas viendo de nuevo "celebridades bajo el agua" nos despedimos rapidamente y nos fuimos no sin antes las palabras de "cuídense y no beban " de Spencer en realidad yo no tenia pensado beber solo llegaría e iria a "atacar" el buffet

-Wow! Que lindas se ven – dijo el ñoño que por cierto se veía lindo

-Enserio lo crees ¿ - dijo mi mejor amiga

-Claro – dijo sonriendo

-Bueno subamos y vámonos de una vez – dije subiendo al auto

Cuando subimos Carly nos empezó a hablar de cuando le dio varicela enserio no comprendia porque no los decía pero solo veía como mi amiga se mataba de la risa cuando lo contaba después de eso no se quedo atrás sigio por hablar cuandodijo su primera mentira ¡rayos! Hasta esa mentira era tan inocente pero bueno yo la recordaba ya que yo le enseñe a decir mentiras y no era por mala si no que en verdad quería ir a ese festival y quería que ella me acompañara y para eso tenia que decirle una pequeña mentira a Spencer la cual no resulto porque no sabia ni mentir asi que no llegue a ir al festival del tocino….en fin llegamos a la fiesta era un lugar grande y adornado afuera con globos con un gran cartel que decía "feliz cumpleaños Carolina" decidimos bajar del auto y entrar

-Que divertido fue el trayecto hasta aca –decia mi amiga aun riendo

-Yo no creo eso – dijimos al mismo tiempo Freddie y yo

-Ay que amargados – dijo fastidiada

-No es eso es solo que no venia al tema eso de la varicela – dije riendo

-Pues discúlpame por ser la única que quizo divertirlos del trayecto hasta aca y ser también la única que hablo – dijo haciendo pucheros

-Asi que lo divertido esta en….? – dijo Freddie

-Solo entremos! – dijo Carly rendida

Cuando entramos vimos a mucha gente bailando y vimos en un rincón un grupo de chicos sentados bebiendo y de ese grupo salio Carolina para recibirnos

-Hola! – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

Life*s Carly

-Hola – dijimos amablemente

-Es increíble que Icarly este aquí en mi casa y en mi cumpleaños soy su gran fan – dijo abrazandonos

-Estamos felices de que no hayas invitado – dije

-Si gracias – dijo Freddie

-Oh! Aquí tienes un presente de los cuatro vosotros y Spencer – dijo Sam entregándole el regalo –lo conoces verdad

-Claro es el hermano mayor de Carly- dijo

-Exacto – dije

-Pero pónganse comodos miren – dijo enseñándonos el lugar – ahí esta el lugar para que ena lo que deceen y ahí están los muebles por allí esta el baño allí la pista de baile y luego el dj pueden decirle que ponga la música que ustedes quieran

-Y la comida? – dijo Sam a lo que yo la resondre

-Sam! – dje regañándola – no le hagas caso Carolina

-Jajaja no esta bien – ahí tienes la comida Sammy

-Genial! Y no me vuelvas a decir Sammy a menos que quieras ir a parar al hospital en tu cumpleaños – dijo mi amiga amenazándola

-Claro- dijo asustada – diviértanse! –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de subir al escenario y anunciar nuestra llegada después de los aplausos regreso a donde estaba al inicio

Nos fuimos a sentar y a conversar hasta que llego un joven con una charola con copas de vino y wiski

-Creo que no deberíamos – dijo Freddie

-Ni yo – dijo Sam

-Ay porfavor chicos! Es una fiesta no? Una copa no hara daño – dije tomando tres copas y entregandoselas

-Pero Spencer dijo…..-comenzo Sam

-Se lo que dijo Sam – dije bebiendo – pero no nos emborracharemos ni nada es solo una copa

Life*s Freddie

¿solo una copa? Carly bebia como loca! Después de la segunda no pudo o no quiso parar pero me estaba divirtiendo mucho!de hecho yo también comenze a beber demasiado la uncia que vi que estaba bien era Sam ella mas comia que bebia

-Chicos! Enserio ya dejen de beber! – dijo Sam algo molesta

-Sam! – dije-diviertete – dije entregándole una copa

-No Freddie! Ya no quiero – dijo esquivando la copa – Carly vámonos – dijo acercándose a Carly quien estaba muy divertida bailando

-Diviertete Puckett! – dijo mi amiga

-Pase lo que pase …no beberé! – dijo Sam

¿era enserio? Sam había comenzado a beber y ya estaba borracha bo tanto como Carly y yo pero lo estaba

Life*s Sam

Rayos! Estoy mareada! Ah no importa a divertirme

-Hey – dije – Freddie ven …hip! Aquí…

-Dime hip! Sammy! Que hip! Sucede ..-dijo Freddie

-Cantemos una canción! – dije

-De acuerdo hip! Solo si luego me das un besito!- dijo

-Claro que te dare un besito! Hip! – dije

Comenzamos a cantar

Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…como veía que resistia fueron a llamar a otro elefente hip! …

Seguimos asi hasta llegar al numero 10 de elefantes luego comenzamos a reir como locos y Carly se acerco

-Hip! Se divierten sin hip! Sin mi – dijo haciendo pucheros

-No te pongas asi hip! Carls – dijo freddie tomando mi rostro – ahora si el beso

-BESO ¿ hip! – dijo Carly

Carly se llevo Freddie y yo los segui para ver que sucedia

-Freddie no puedes besar a Sam – dijo Carly

-Porque hip! No?- dijo freddie bailando estaba tan ebrio como Carly y yo

-Porque yo te amo – dijo para después plasmarle un beso pocesivo

A lo que yo me quede atónita…..

**bien que les parcio? Ahora me voy antes de que mi padre me grite son la 1 y 36 de la madrugada jeje REWIEVS! PORFAVOR! ALIMENTEME SI? Los quiero mucho y odio a Carly por hacer eso jaja me voy antes de un grito bye**

**by:Daniziita**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! K tal disculpen por demorarme en actualizar por otra parte que les parecio el capituo de icarly? A mi me gusto y mas porque no lograron separar a Sam y Freddie bueno espero les guste y disculpen por algunas palabras**

**Icarly no me pertenece excepto esta historia que salio de mi cabezita y bla bla bla**

capitulo 5 : eres una mentirosa

life*s Sam

Cuando vi la escena "romántica" si es que se le puede llamar a si sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho y en mi corazón como si tuviera un hueco ahí , sentía un nudo en la garganta no puedo creerlo ella lo esta besando pero ni siquiera lo quiere…esta mañana me duele mucho la cabeza ni siquiera tengo nítido de como llegamos a casa de Carly porque estoy con Carly durmiendo en su cuarto pero lo único que recuerdo fue que Carolina se acerco….

-Chicos creo que ya debería irse – decía ayudándonos a levantar estábamos sentados en el sofá y Carly muy cerca de Freddie mientras que yo estaba al costado de Carly con un bocadillo – están muy tomados y puede pasarles algo si se van muy tarde

-Escucha Carolina – dijo Carly muy ebria y rodeando el cuello de carolina con su brazo como apoyándose en ella – ¿ a quien le importa si nos pasa algo? – dijo - ¿ a quien le importa si el sol sale mañana? ¿ a quien le importa si Freddie llega alguna vez a contar 1 despues de "en 5 4 3 2 " ¿a quien le importa si silvestre atrapa a el correcaminos?

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con esto – dijo Carolina confundida

-Jajajajaja – rio Freddie – espera hip! Silvestre no atrapara a el correcaminos y a mi me importa lo de "en 5 4 3 2 "- dijo haciendo puchero

-Como sea vámonos – dije molesta no podía ocultar mi enojo ni mis celos enormes cuando estoy ebria en realidad cuando uno esta borracho dice la verdad y lo demuestra asi que… en fin –larguemonos CREDDIE!

-Ajam…? – dijo Carolina mas confundida – les llamare un taxi

Luego de ahí vi como Carly y Freddie no querían salir mientras yo salía muy decidida y no siendo casi echada a la fuerza por la dueña del cumpleaños , subimos al taxi y escuche como Carolina decía "Seddie forever"

De ahí no recuerdo mas pero me dio risa lo que dijo al ultimo Carolina "seddie forever" ja! Como si llegara a suceder

-Sam? – decía Carly despertando – que dolor! – decía mientras tocaba su cabeza

-Como no te va a doler después de lo de ayer? – dije algo molesta

-Gracias "cambios de humor" – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Como sea me voy a bañar – dije levantándome – me prestas algo de ropa?

-Claro – dijo recostándose en su almohada

Me fui a bañar sentir como el agua fresca caia en mi rostro era aliviante y relajante pero venia una y otra vez ese recuerdo a mi mente …Sali de la ducha y Carly ingreso me cambie con algo no tan "fresita" del armario de Carly eran unos jeans y un polo ajustado pero lindo me sujete el cabello en una cola y baje a desayunar

-Vaya! – dijo Spencer poniendo la caja del cereal sobre la mesa y decepcionado – miren quien se levanta la señorita desobediente

-Lo siento Spens – dije avergonzada – se que no te hicimos caso

-No ¡ estoy decepcionado – dijo sentándose – ahora desayuna y ya

-Auch! – bajo quejándose Carly – mi cabeza

-Oh! Quieres una pastilla y una manzanilla? – pregunto Spencer acercándose a ella

-Si! Te lo agradecería Spencer – dijo sonriendo

-Pues compra! – gruño Spencer – no le doy manzanillas ni calmantes a niñas desobedientes como ustedes! – dijo molesto – ahoa sientante a desayunar! – grito

Pude ver como ella se acercaba y se sentaba tan rápido como pudo y con un poco de temor

-Que le pasa ¿ - susurro

-Decepcion amiga! – dije –_como lo que yo siento también –_pense

Terminamos de desayunar y Spencer dijo que salía de compras para la casa salio muy molesto y quedamos solo Carly y yo

-Auch! Me duele demasiado – quejo mi amiga

Esto ya me estaba cansando y es que cada vez que decía que le dolia me molestaba mucho ya que me daba cólera todo lo que paso ayer como engaño a Freddie

-Me duele enserio Sam – dijo – me ayudas? Trae un calmante del botiquín de Spencer

Eso me enfurecio ….que …conchuda! (**n/a disculpen la palabra )**

-No te ayudare no te traeré nada Carlota – dije ahora si muy enojada

-Que pasa Sam? – dijo confundida

-Eso te pasa por beber asi anoche! – grite

-No fui la única que bebio! – grito ella

-Y eso que? fuiste la que bebio mas y cometio la estupides mas grande – dije alterada

-Que estupides de que hablas Samantha – dijo

-Besaste a Freddie! – dije

-Y que con eso? – dijo ingenua

-Eres una mentirosa - dije – tu no lo amas!

-Y eso en que te afecta ¡! – grito – tu también lo ibas a besar no te hagas la inocente que no te queda niña – escupio con ira

-Wow! Ahora sale la verdadera Carly Shay la niña buena! – dije enfurecida – Puedes llegar a lastimarlo! El si te ama y tu solo juegas con el

-Ya cállate! – grito – solo dices idioteces! Una tras otra idiotes que paso te despertaste del lado equivocado de la cama? Pues si es asi no te la agarres conmigo Sam – grito

-Eres una tonta! No te importa sus sentimientos! – dije mirándola a los ojos no reconocia a mi amiga

-Solo estas ardida porque no te beso! – dijo en tono triunfante

-Y te alegra eso ¿ - dije

-Mmm..mira tu no lo quieres y si lo hubieras besado hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo – dijo

-Tu no lo quieres! – grite

-Ay ya! Ayer estaba tomada – dije – no fue mi intención lastimarlo y es cierto no lo amo pero tenia ganas de un beso y ya! –dijo como sin nada

-Entonces solo tenias ganas de un beso y por eso le dijiste que lo amabas? – dije con ira en mis ojos

-Ay ya! El sabe que no lo quiero y ayer solo jugué con el un momento – dijo sonriendo – tu no lo quieres asi que no hagas que te preocupas por el

-Y tu como sabes que no lo quiero? – dije con ira

-Es ovbiiiiiio – grito

-Yo lo amo como nadie lo podrá amar Carly Shay! – grite

-Ahí esta! – dijo – por eso estas ardida

-Ah ¿ - dije

-Crees que no sabia que estabas enamorada de el? – dijo desafiándome – soy tu mejor amiga te conozco tan bien que podría darme cuenta hasta de si quisieras ir al baño!

-Y si lo sabias no te importo irte a besar con el? – dije dolida

-El no va a ser para ti – dijo

**Y….? que les parecio? Ojala les guste este capitulo será publicado con un poco de temor quizás no les guste el papel que expone Carly en estos capítulos o talvez ofenda a algunos (as)Cosgrovistas aunque yo también quiero a Miranada solo que soy mcCurdian jeje y un poco Cosgrovistas pero como les digo ojala sea de su agrado**

**Dejan rewievs ¿? **

**Dejen alimento**

**Bueno alimenten a un vago maten a un mosquito molestoso pierdan un lapiz y pórtense mal ( si algún familiar mayor lee esto es todo lo contrario xD) **

**BYEEEE**

**By : Daniziita**


	6. Chapter 6

**! Me demore en actualizar disculpen me alegran sus rewievs enserio **

**Icarly no me pertenece **

Capitulo : Decepcion

Life*s Sam

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Carly , era muy cruel , no era Carly ¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amiga? Ella nunca diría eso…ella es buena , tierna, incapaz de lastimar a nadie por favor donde esta la verdadera Carly Shay

-Carly ¿Qué cosas dices? – decía muy impresionada – no eres tu – dije sacudiéndola por los hombros

-Sueltame Sam – dijo furiosa y soltándose – te duele ¿no? Te duele saber que Freddie me ama a mi y no a ti

-Que hablas? Quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta porque la que esta aquí no es Carly – dije desesperada y decepcionada

-Dejate de estupideces Puckett – dijo con una mirada de desprecio – fui una tonta al terminar con Freddie pero sabes de que me di cuenta – dijo acercándose – de que puedo regresar con el cuando se me de la gana porque el me ama – dijo recalcando la palabra "ama"

-Rayos! ¿Qué es lo que le hace una noche de alcohol a una persona? – ahora yo era la que la miraba con desprecio – esto! Vueleve a una persona dulce y buena en una rata!

Carly me dio una bofetada , salieron unas lagrimas de mis ojos y recorrieron todas mis mejillas pero no era de dolor era de decepcion ¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado tanto en una noche?

Talvez esta siempre fue la verdadera Carly y no la que mostraba ser , no lo se en realidad solo quiero que esto sea un sueño porque si esto en verdad esta pasando seria un gran dolor en mi corazón

-No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto nunca – dijo levantando la voz

-Carly porfavor reacciona estas hablando idioteces – dije

-Ya basta ¡ - ella no era ella era una persona sin sentimientos , sin corazón , me esperaba todo en este momento de ella – te largas de mi casa todos sabemos que la rata aquí eres tu – decía mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta

Ella cerro la puerta

Life*s Carly

¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? ¿ella enamorada de Freddie? Ja! En sus sueños estará con el es mi mejor amiga pero por una vez sere egoísta y pensare en mi en vez de pensar en los demás Freddie será mio solo mio no importa que no lo ame me atrae y es lo único que importa

-Freddie – dije tocando su puerta – abreme soy Carly

-Un momento estoy duchándome –pude oir su voz lejana

-Apurate necesito hablar contigo y se que te va a interesar – dije coquetamente

Espere unos 5 minutos hasta que Freddie salio con unos jeans y un polo a rayas , me dijo que pasara y le sonreí , cuando entre me sente en el sofá y la señora Benson no se encontraba asi que seria mas fácil

-Necesito decirte algo – le indique que se sentara a mi lado con una mirada coqueta – ven

El se acerco temeroso y desconcertado pude ver que no se esperaba lo que le iba a decir

-Freddie me di cuenta de que fue un error ….-intente decir pero me interrumpio

-Espera y Sam? – dijo

-Que importa ella?

-¿Qué? – el no se esperaba esa respuesta

-No vine a hablar de ella – dije seriamente

-Pero donde esta?

-Yo que se – dije molesta

-Y si le pasa algo no te preocupa? – esto ya me estaba hartando

-Bien esta en su casa contento? – dije con furia

-Si estoy mas tranquilo ahora dime - dijo atento

-¿Te importa demasiado Sam? – dije con un poco de tristeza quizás el gustaba de Sam también , quizás por eso prefirió dar su primer beso con ella que conmigo porque nada le hubiera costado decirle "no" y venir conmigo pero no lo hizo

-Si es nuestra amiga no? – dijo incrédulo

-Claro es nuestra amiga – bien dijo "amiga" Sam no tiene oportunidad pero yo si

-Freddie me di cuenta de que….- fui interrumpida de nuevo por el teléfono

-Bueno? Bueno? – dijo

-Quien es?

-No lo se colgaron – dijo sentándose nuevamente – que te parecio la fiesta?

-Divertida – dije

-No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ¿puedes creerlo? – dijo

-Jaja si – dije – continuando a lo que vine

-Claro dime

-Me di cuenta de que fui una tonta al terminar contigo – dije acercándome a el – asi que vengo a decirte que regresamos – me acerque a el para besarlo pero sorpresivamente se alejo – que sucede? – pregunte extrañada

-Carly yo no volveré contigo – dijo

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando – dije

-No no es broma …es mejor darnos un tiempo digo por algo terminamos ¿no? Algo no andaba bien

-Si pero….-rayos pensé que regresaría conmigo

-Sam me hizo ver las cosas y hay que darnos un tiempo – dijo

Me las pagara esa rubia

-Freddie seguro que no….

-Seguro – dijo muy seguro de lo que decía

-Bien – dije – disculpa por hacerte perder tiempo

-No lo hiciste – me abrazo

-Bye Freddie

Sali del departamento Sam me las pagara

Las horas pasaron rápido ya había amenecido y fui al colegio cuando llegue estaba Sam en su casillero

-Hola – dije

-Hola? – dijo

-¿Por qué en tono de preguntas ese "hola"?

-Porque ya no se si eres la verdadera Carly – dijo cerrando su casillero – como te fue con Freddie son pareja seguro

-Pues no…estas equivocada – dije apenada

-Vaya no le salio bien el plan a la señorita – dijo burlonamente

-No cante victoria Sam – dije cerrando mi casillero- el me ama y no tienes oportunidad

-¿Asi?

- Si el solo te considera su amiga – pude ver como bajaba la mirada – pero oye! – dije burlonamente – tienes a Gibby

-Dejate de estupideces – dijo furiosa

-No! No me asustas Puckett - dije – la que se va a dejar de estupideces eres tu! No le metas cosas en la cabeza a Freddie y si es posible aléjate de el

-Y quien me va a obligar – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza -¿tu?

-Yo defiendo lo que es mio – dije en tono autoritario

-Freddie no es tuyo – dijo - ¿ y de que cosas hablas?

-Claro que es mio y tu sabes las cosas que le dijiste – dijo

-El es mi amigo y no me alejare de el solo para cumplir un capricho de una niña que cre que era mi mejor amiga pero que ahora ya no reconozco – dije yéndome del lugar

-Alejate de el recuerda el me AMA

**Que tal eh? ¿me quieren matar? Dejen un rewiev con todo lo qe quieran decirme sugerencias , amenazas de muerte , lo que quieran pero dejen un rewiev no les cuesta nada solo minutos de su tiempo **

**Los quiero mucho**

**By : Daniziita**


	7. cambio total

**Hola queridos ¿Cómo están? Queriéndome matar enserio disculpen pero aver si tienen tiempo les contare lo que paso primero no estaba de buen humor para escribir tenia problemas importantes muy importantes para mi y felizmente ya los resolvi luego deje de lado mis paginas de Facebook tmb y bueno estuve blokeada….en fin les dejo con este capitulo que felizmente ya lo había avanzado hace un tiempo**

**Icarly no me pertenece**

Life*S Sam

Dios cállate Carly me lastima lo que dices…..que te paso?

-el no te ama…-dije bajando la mirada pero recordé que la había rechazado – te rechazo

-Callate Pucket el regresara conmigo – dijo desafiándome – pero ya te dije tienes a Gibby

Se fue dejandome triste y con dudas ¿acaso te drogas? Porque estaba asi…

Fui a clases me sente con Wendy no quería siquiera acercarme a Carly yo también tenia orgullo , Freddie se sento con ella un punto para Carly , pero ella no lo ama

Terminaron las clases y fui al gimnasio a sentarme a pensar…si Carly quiere guerra eso va a tener no me dare por vencida ella quiere jugar con Freddie y eso no voy a permitir

-Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo esa voz tan familiar

-Freddie…-dije para verlo a los ojos y luego romper en llanto , la barrera de Sam pucket había caído necesitaba botar toda esta tristeza y cuando lo vi no aguante

El me abrazo tan fuerte que me faltaba la respiración pero no quería separarme de el me sentía protegida y amada

-Sam no llores que tienes – me dijo

-Nada – dije parándome y huyendo del lugar bueno al menos eso trate pero el no me dejo

-Que tienes

-Pelea con Carly – me fui

Lifes´s general

Freddie fue a apartamento de Carly y ella le abrió con una enorme sonrisa

-Carly ¿Qué es lo que paso con Sam? – dijo sentándose

-Aizh ¡ nada – dijo hipócritamente

-Ella me dijo que hubo una pelea ¿Qué pasa ¿ estaba llorando

-Freddie – dijo comenzando a llorar – Sam es muy mala ha cambiado mucho dice que te ama pero solo quiere jugar contigo

-Sam me ama? – dijo sorprendido

-Eso es lo que dice pero es mentira – dijo – a mi me duele que haga eso

-de que hablas Carly?

-Ella solo te quiere utilizar ¡! – dijo para aventarsele y abrazarlo

Life*s Freddie

Oh ¡ por Dios tengo que hablar con Sam

-Ya regreso Carly

-¿A dónde vas?

-a hacer cosas

LIFE GENERAL

Freddie dejo hablando sola a Carly y fue corriendo a buscar a Sam la encontró en la escalera de emergencia estaba sentada triste mirando a la nada

-¿Sam?

Que hay

-estas mejor?

-No

-Hable con Carly y me dijo algo

-Mentiras? Seguro que si yo ya no la reconozco – dijo suspirando y sollozando

-No lo se ella …

-que?

-Ella me dijo que…

Sam se avento a abrazar a Freddie necesitaba de apoyo

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Carly y San ni se miraban y Carly jalaba a Freddie y evitaba que se le acercara a Sam asi fue por toda una semana Sam necesitaba de su amiga pero su amiga ya no era ella era otra persona y peor se empezo a juntar con niñas que se tomaban…alcohol y empezó a vestirse diferete y a actuar distinta

-mira mira Wendy no te parece lindo?

-quien? – dijo Wendy – Arturo?

-Si – dijo suspirando

-Si pero no es el mejor partido ¡! Toma y aveces se droga…

-y? esta lindo

.espera no te gustana Freddie

-hay algunas cosas que no te puedo explicar pero digamos que Freddie solo me interesa por un rato

**Espero tener muchos rewievs y que opinan de Carly?**

_Adelanto del próximo cap_

_-estas muy cambiada_

_-y a ti que?_

_-Freddie ayuda a Carly_

_-Ella esta mal_

_-Te quiero _

_O solo quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Tomas?_

_-Por ti todo querido_

**rewievs porfavor ¡!**

**Los quiero**

**By:Daniziita**


	8. por ti todo

**hola! disculpen por la demora , ya sali de vacaciones y estoy triste , eztrañare demasiado a mis amigas T_T , tratare de actualizar mas rapido , ah les dejo un link .com/#!/pages/CODES-PERU/193231074092528?sk=info para que le den like a algun interesado en tecnologia , desarrollo de empresas , los adultos tambien pueden leer novelas ;)**

**capitulo : Por ti todo**

Los chicos estaban en el pasillo , una reunión de la escuela , el director hablaba y bueno los chicos en ves de escuchar era como un recreo para ellos , todo era diversión excepto para una chica si adivinaron Sam Puckett.

-Hey! Sam – dijo Wendy

-Hola Wendy -dijo Sam sin ganas – vacaciones eh!

-Si – dijo sonriendo – harán Icarly?

-No lo se … - dijo triste

-Hoy hable con Carly , esta muy cambiada – dijo pensando

-Lo se , ella decidio cambiar pero lo hizo para mal

-Si pero me dijo algo que….

-CHICOS! CHICOS! ESCUCHEN DEJEN DE HABLAR-grito Franklin – una semana de vacaciones , adiós

-YEEEE – gritaron

-Bueno Sam , me voy , bye , nos veremos pronto – le dijo para abrazarla

-Adios Wendy

-Ah y habla con Carly , quiero que sea como antes….

-Lo intentare – dijo suspirando

En casa de Carly , estaba Spencer haciendo una escultura , cuando alguien entro de golpe

-Carly! – dijo - ¿Qué haces aui tan temprano?

-Nos dejaron salir temprano … - dijo – tenemos vacaciones

-Uau! Mi hermanita estará conmigo! – dijo celebrando – yey

- Saldre Spens – dijo Carly – con mi nuevo amigo Arturo

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana , será algo bueno

-Ouu , bueno almorzaremos ahora – dijo sacando del horno un pollo relleno

TOC TOC

-Yo abro! – dijo Carly yendo a abrir- hola!

-Hola Carly

-Pasa Freddie , siéntate – dijo muy coquetamente

-Gracias

-Que deseas?

-Sonara algo incomodo para ti pero quiero hacer Icarly

-Claro podemos hacerlo nene

-Enserio? – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-si , pero sin Sam

-No! Icarly es con Sam

-Quieres hacer un show con alguien hipócrita? – dijo acariciándole la cara – piénsalo Freddie , ella dice que te ama pero no es asi

-Carly , basta , no hables asi de ella

-¿no me crees?

-Pues , no se

-Chicos vengan a almorzar – llamo Spencer

Al dia siguiente Carly y Freddie fueron a los licuados locos , ahí estaba Sam y Wendy

-Aizh vamos a otro lugar Freddie – dijo Carly

Por otro lado. …

-Vamos Sam , anda – dijo Wendy

-Ay esta bien

Con Carly

-Carly! Podemos hablar?

-No!

-Porfavor se que ya no me consideras tu amiga pero , enserio estas mal

-No me digas Sam! La reina de las hipócritas – dijo Mirando a Freddie que estaba a su lado

-Estas muy cambiada – dijo Sam impresionada

-y a ti que?

-Me importa porque te quiero…

-No! Lo dices para quedar bien ante Freddie – dijo abrazandolo

-Carly ..-trato de decir Sam

-Me voy de aquí! Freddie si me quieres sígueme-se marcho

-Freddie ayuda a Carly

-Ella esta mal , lo se Sam

-la ayudaras?

-Si , lo hare

-Te quiero u.u

-Oh solo quieres jugar conmigo?

-Eh?

-nada! Bye Sam

Carly comenzó a caminar muy enojada , y se tropezó con alguien ,e staba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de nada

-Arturo?

-Hola

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien , lo siento por tropezar

-No te preocupes

-Te invito una cerveza , que dices

-Ahmm..ya

-Tomas?

-Por ti todo querido

**rewievs porfavor**


End file.
